The present invention generally relates to an improvement to a computer system such as a system for executing workflows.
Recently, with the availability and prevalence of computing devices, providing workflows to customers or other users to perform specific tasks with machine assistance, is becoming common. Such a workflow includes a list of workflow steps, which may be a compilation of operations that a user executes with machine assistance in a specific order provided by the workflow.